Jurassic World: Mutual Respect
by Shales
Summary: Jordan Carter is hired as a Veterinarian for Jurassic World. Her special abilities hopefully making, the transition to dinosaurs easier. While on the island she manages to catch the eye of the local Raptor Trainer. OwenXOC. Will start before events of Jurassic World and run through the movie.


**A/N: Just watched the movie Jurassic World, and had a hankering to write this story. I own nothing except for Jordan Carter, who I envision being played by Maggie Q. Apologies for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Making her way out of the Cat House, Jordan wiped away the sweat that had been collecting along her hairline. The early autumn sun shone bright in the sky, warming her further as she descended the steps. It had been a long day, Leo -one of the lions- had cut his paw on a rock and had been touchy about letting anyone close enough to take a look.

Weaving in between the crowds, Jordan began the long trek from the cats back to her office. Fragments of conversations caught her attention, a screaming child, a reminiscing old couple, an angry teen snapping at their parents, each drifted in and out of focus as she journey on, each forgotten within seconds.

Relief washed over her as Jordan crossed the threshold of her air conditioned office. Absentmindedly dropping her kit to the floor, she was just about the throw herself into her comfy swivel chair when-

"Hello, Miss Carter".

With a loud yell, Jordan jumped violently, missing her chair and falling into a heap on the floor. A hand appeared in front of her and after realizing the intruder meant her no harm, she grabbed it. A few seconds later found Jordan back on her feet engaged in a stare down with her quite unexpected visitor, her desk serving as a buffer between the two. Quickly she assessed the stranger. Expensive black suit, polished shoes, hair perfectly parted but besides those features the man was fairly non-descript. Not knowing the man's name, Jordan mentally dubbed him 'The Suit'. Given the obvious high quality of The Suit's suit, she deduced that he must have some ties to money, Jordan waited for this man to break the silence and explain his odd presence in her office.

"My apologies, Miss Carter. It wasn't my intention to scare you". The stranger gave her a small smile.

Besides a small nod, Jordan gave no further response. Taking her continued silence as an invitation to proceed The Suit started up again.

"I represent Masrani Global, and have been sent by Mr. Masrani himself to speak with you. You are an accomplished veterinarian with the special ability to deal with even the most dangerous of predators without incident. As you may have guessed, I am here to recruit you for Jurassic World".

Stunned, Jordan did little more than stare at the man. Evidently The Suit was growing increasingly uncomfortable with her lack of response, but words seemed to have taken a vacation today -and she wanted him to squirm a little, serves him right for scaring her earlier. Jordan watched as The Suit reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick envelope. Lightly he laid it down on Jordan's desk, the stark whiteness looking out of place and all too professional among the colorful knick knacks littering the tabletop.

After clearing his throat, The Suit once again addressed her, "Inside you will find a detailed proposal and a... gift. Mr. Masrani asked me to emphasis how once in a lifetime this opportunity is and says that you should consider the gift a signing bonus if you chose to accept his offer. You have one week to decide. Good day, Miss Carter".

* * *

With that Jordan found herself alone in her office, seizing the envelope she ripped it open. Her eyes devoured line after line, scarcely believe the words before her, it all felt like a dream. Dazedly Jordan picked the envelope back up looking for the gift The Suit had mentioned, curious as to what it could be. Fishing out a check, her eyes drifted to the amount. Jordan nearly dropped the slip of paper from shock, _how many zeros was that!?_ If this was the signing bonus, what was the salary! Jesus, this Masrani man must be loaded.

Eventually the shock wore away to a dazed numbness, and Jordan allowed her eyes to drift to the ceiling, leaning back in her chair. There was a lot to think about, a lot to consider. Mr. The Suit had been correct, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but at what cost? The risks were great, this was dinosaurs they were talking about, not ordinary barnyard animals. For anyone else every second on the job and much of their off time would be spent in potential danger. Even for Jordan the job would not be without risks. Groaning, she pressed her palms to her eyes, feeling overwhelmed she decided to think on the offer later, she had a week after all. Glancing at her watch, Jordan shot to her feet, it was almost time for the elephant's weekly checkups.

* * *

"Hey George, how's it going?" Jordan smiled as she approached the proud pachyderm.

A gruff indignant voice invaded her mind, _today was awful! There was a whole party of wretched human children, and they all just kept screaming and throwing food at one another. Beasts all of them, absolutely no manners._ Smothering a chuckle, Jordan did her best to nod sympathetically and gave the dramatic elephant's flank a comforting rub. Pulling a stethoscope out of her bag, Jordan suddenly glanced up struck by an idea.

"Say George, I've heard from some of the others that you're really good at giving advice. Do you mind lending an ear to a quandary of mine?"

The gruff voice once again filled her mind, this time with a note of pride, _Sir George is at your service Madame_. Filling him in on her offer, Jordan presented both sides giving him the good and the bad. There was stretch of silence, only broken by the thump George made as he lowered himself to ground, allowing Jordan access to his ears. _While I do not see what the hullabaloo is about for these dinosaurs_ , there was a slight sneer towards the prehistoric reptiles in his voice, _if the opportunity is truly as amazing as they claim it to be, then you would be foolish to pass it up just because you are worried about what might happen._

* * *

With the check up over, Jordan meandered her way back to her office deep in thought. This time making sure to check for any unannounced visitors, not wanting to be scared again. Plopping down, she stared blankly at the papers before her. Almost with a mind of its own, her hand reached out to pick up the phone receiver, eyes darting to the papers for the number. Slowly she punched in the digits and held the phone up to her ear. There was a click and –

"Hello?" An accented voice questioned.

Frozen, Jordan nearly slammed the phone down, but clearing her throat she replied, "Yes, hello. This is Jordan Carter, and I would like to accept the position at Jurassic World". She was proud of how strong her voiced sounded, no indication of her near panic attack bleeding through.

"Wonderful Miss Carter, we will be seeing each other shortly".

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think and give a review please.**


End file.
